The field of the invention is fishing lures, specifically fishing lures having more than one hook.
Many lures, in a variety of sizes and colors, are currently on the market, as it is well-known that different species of fish are attracted to different types of lures. Because some species of fish are known to be attracted to more than one type of bait but a fisherman has no way of knowing which of these preferred baits an individual fish will be attracted to on any given day, the fisherman's chances of catching fish are increased if he can fish with more than one hook simultaneously, each of the hooks having a different bait. However, in some states this method of fishing is legal only if the multiple hooks are part of a lure.
A few lures known in the prior art have more than one hook. Examples of this are twin hooks that can be slid onto a lure, and treble hooks that have three hooks projecting from a common shank. Double hooks, which have both hooks extending from a common shank and which primarily come in large sizes, can be attached to existing lures. In all of these prior art arrangements, the hooks project from the bottom of the lure. No known prior art has the hooks so configured as in the present invention, which has a hook at each end of the lure, positioned one hundred eighty degrees apart from each other, or multiples at each end in the same configuration.